<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>已读不回 by Breddymendy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262451">已读不回</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breddymendy/pseuds/Breddymendy'>Breddymendy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, breddy - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breddymendy/pseuds/Breddymendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「消息未读」后续<br/>大狗勾陈艾迪/傲娇小猫杨博尧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Breddy Wonderland</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>已读不回</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#Breddy<br/>#千呼万唤的「消息未读」后续<br/>#咕咕松终于考完期末了，但是又要开学了呜呜呜</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
晚上九点四十五分，陈韦丞在练琴与不练琴之间来回游移着。</p><p>距离陈韦丞的信息洪潮已经过了整整一个小时了。他一个人蹲在两张学生床的中间，心里吊着的半口气始终没有咽下去，深知冲动无法撤回，对方的毫无回应让他更加懊恼。但他知道他不可以再发了，再发就会显得他粘人，显得他卑微，虽然他早就无意识地将自己的姿态放得很低。</p><p>想到這，他猛地站起了身，脑袋一阵晕眩，双腿因为过长时间的蹲坐麻得像是有千百万只蚂蚁在他脚上爬过。陈韦丞看了一眼躺在床上毫无动静的手机，又看了一眼躺在琴盒安详的小提琴。然后就真的很想刮自己一个耳光，他已经这样来来回回看了十分钟了。</p><p>唉，又过去十分钟了。</p><p>在刚刚过去的一个小时里，陈韦丞先后经历了后悔，恼怒，怀疑，自我安慰，自暴自弃的全过程。那家伙该不会出什么事了吧？他突然有点担心，猛地像是突然有了十足的勇气想给那人打电话。可是一想到一小时前早就满屏绿色的对话框，伸向手机的手又垂了下去。靠，已經错过最佳时机了。</p><p>他像是打了败仗的士兵，向现实投降。年轻的小提琴手拿起被冷落了一晚上的小提琴，胡乱练了一下一些音阶和左手拨弦，又想起对方的perfect pizz，想起对方按揉指板的修长手指，想起对方认真拉琴时抿着的嘴唇。他又在想他了。</p><p>才练了五分钟，陈韦丞就把小提琴放回去了。他鼓起勇气打开手机，猛地发现自己在纠结的过程中忘了自己再次随手开了的飞行模式，心脏跳的起码一秒十五下。他听着耳边巨大的心跳声，颤抖着双手点掉那个橙色小飞机。</p><p>令他失望的是，什么都没有发生。还是没有铺天盖的回复，还是只有他那十几条信息。唯一不同的是，在最后一条，在“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”的下方，多了一个小小的Seen。</p><p>Seen，已读。</p><p>陈韦丞觉得他的身体刷的一下冷静了下来。</p><p>原来如此啊杨博尧。</p><p>他躺到了地板上。他不知道自己为什么要躺着，就像他不知道为什么杨博尧会已读不回。但是他就很想躺着，可能杨博尧也是这么想的吧，就是很想不回我的信息。谁知道呢。陈韦丞闭上了眼睛，发现自己并没有想象中的心痛。</p><p>黑暗中，好像有什么东西爬过了他的脚。可是他的腿明明早就不麻了——他睁开眼，正好与刚刚路过他脚背，现在正停在他脸旁的一只硕大的蟑螂四目相对。</p><p>“AAAAHHHHHHHHH ——WHAT THE FUCK！！！”</p><p>如果你在现场，你一定会以为陈韦丞会移形换影。

一七八的大男孩一边尖叫着一边爬到了宿舍桌子上，天真地觉得这点高度就可以保证他的生命安全。他看着地上还敞开着的琴盒，突然觉得那些什么喜不喜欢爱不爱，杨博尧什么的全都不重要了。心里不停地祈祷着那只蟑螂千万不要爬进他的小提琴里面，不然他宁愿去死。</p><p> </p><p>-<br/>
杨博尧咣地一声打开门的时候，从来没想到会看到陈韦丞一脸惊恐地站在桌子上，嘴上不停的念着“Fuck fuck fuck fuck”</p><p>“Dude你在搞什么——”还没等对方回答，他就看到那只蟑螂朝着他的方向前进着。他不像陈韦丞那么害怕蟑螂，他可是拿过假蟑螂吓过陈韦丞的人。正当他准备一脚结束它的生命的时候，那玩意竟然飞了起来。操！杨博尧当场傻了眼。</p><p>陈韦丞更不用说，高处不胜寒，扯着嗓子尖叫着从桌子上跳到了床上“操啊啊啊为什么会飞啊！！”那只蟑螂完全无视他们，在他们宿舍里面自由“飞翔”着。“我靠Brett快去把我琴盒盒上！！！”</p><p>杨博尧一个箭步冲上前去，眼疾手快的在蟑螂飞进去之前就帮他把琴盒盖上。然后他顺手抄起墙角的扫帚把停在墙上的蟑螂拍到了地上，狠狠的跺了五脚结束了它嚣张的生命，还觉得不够，又用垃圾铲砸了几下才解气。</p><p>等他收拾好宿舍地上的“crime scene”，洗好手回到房间的时候，陈韦丞还缩在床上用酒精棉球给自己的脚背消毒。也不知道他哪来的酒精棉球，杨博尧觉得他的朋友神奇极了。</p><p>小他一岁的男孩子把几个酒精棉递给他，“可以帮我擦一下我的琴盒吗？”杨博尧有点哭笑不得的接过酒精棉，心想着到底谁才是有轻微洁癖的人啊。他漫不经心地走到银紫色的琴盒前蹲下。</p><p>“呐Eddy…”他咽了一口口水，“关于你今晚的信息…”</p><p>“Brett 你就当做没看见吧”，床上的人头也不抬地答了一句，顿了一下又加了一句，“不用勉强。”</p><p>杨博尧可以清楚的听到对方声音中的轻微颤抖，他觉得此刻的陈韦丞很像一条委屈的大金毛，蜷在床上。如果他有尾巴，一定是耷拉着的吧。他心想着。啊，真可爱。</p><p>杨博尧站起身，把用过的棉球随手扔进垃圾桶，在床边坐下。他伸手揉了揉把脸藏在被子里的陈韦丞的头发。“不瞒你说，我和你一样呢。”他柔声说道。</p><p>“真的吗？”陈韦丞把脸露了出来了一点点，看着他眨了眨大眼睛。</p><p>“嗯，我看到消息之后就立刻跑回来了。”杨博尧一头扎到床上，隔着被子抱住他的好朋友，“Eddy，我也喜欢你。”</p><p>陈韦丞的瞳孔明显的放大了一圈。然后他皱了皱眉，眼神里又充满了怀疑。</p><p>“真的？”“真的。”<br/>
“不是Bro love？”“不是Bro love。”</p><p>陈韦丞把整个脸露了出来，头发乱得像是个鸡窝，却让杨博尧感到一阵心动。他用手撑起身体，居高临下的看着身下裹在被子里的男孩。杨博尧是个很有自制力的人，该练琴的时候练琴，该学习的时候学习，他非常清楚自己想要什么，不想要什么。就像此刻一样，他清楚地知道他想要亲吻陈韦丞。所以，没有丝毫犹豫，杨博尧低头亲了下去。</p><p>“你怎么一股火锅味？”<br/>
Oh shit…<br/>
“你是不是背着我去吃火锅？”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“所以你才不回我的信息对不对！”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“我就知道！Brett你——唔——”</p><p>杨博尧不知道该怎么道歉，但是他知道陈韦丞一定会原谅他。所以他能做的，只有报以更加热烈的吻。</p><p> </p><p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>